Arsinoe II of Egypt
המקור:הויקיפדיה הכללית) (תרגום אוטומטי לעברית) Arsinoe השנייה "( השפה היוונית יוונית: ((| polytonicἈρσινόη''}}, 316 לפנה"ס יולי 270 לפנה"ס), היה מלכה של תראקיה, אסיה הקטנה ו [מוקדון IA] כמו אשתו של המלך Lysimachus (ביוונית:Λυσίμαχος), ומאוחר יותר שותף שליט מצרים עם אחיה ובעלה תלמי השני פילדלפוס (ביוונית:'Πτολεμαῖος Φιλάδελφος, שפירושו "תלמי אח אוהב"). היא היתה בתו של המלך תלמי אני Soter (ביוונית:'Πτολεμαίος Σωτήρ, שפירושו "תלמי המושיע"), מייסד המדינה ההלניסטית במצרים, ואת השני שלו [אשתי ואני ]. Arsinoe, בגיל 15, התחתן המלך Lysimachus למי שילדה שלושה בנים, תלמי, Lysimachus ופיליפ. כדי העמדה בניה על כס המלכות, לה הבן הראשון של Lysimachus, Agathocles, הורעל על חשבון בבגידה. לאחר מותו "Lysimachus בקרב ב 281 לפנה"ס, היא ברחה Cassandrea (ביוונית:Κασσάνδρεια) נשוי לה אח למחצה תלמי Keraunos, בנו של תלמי אני מאשתו הראשונה, אאורידיצ 'ה . הנישואים היו מסיבות פוליטיות כפי ששניהם טענו לכתר של מקדוניה / תראקיה (לפי הזמן של Lysimachus מותו היה השליט של אזורים שניהם, ואת הכוח שלו הוארך ליוון דרום אסיה הקטנה גם). הקשר ביניהם לא היה טוב. כפי תלמי Keraunos נעשה חזק יותר, היא החליטה שהגיע הזמן להפסיק אותו קשרו קשר נגדו עם בניה. פעולה זו גרמה תלמי Keraunus להרוג שניים מבניה, Lysimachus ופיליפ, ואילו הבכור, תלמי, הצליח לברוח לברוח צפונה, אל ממלכתו של Dardanians. היא עצמה הלכה אלכסנדריה, מצרים כדי לבקש הגנה מפני אחיה, תלמי השני פילדלפוס. | אגודל שמאל | "[[קמיע גונזגה", ארמיטאז ']] במצרים, המשיכה התככים שלה כנראה שיזם את האשמה ואת הגלות של אשתו הראשונה של האח שלה תלמי השני, Arsinoe אני מצרים. Arsinoe השנייה מכן נישאה לאחיה, וכתוצאה מכך, הן קיבלו את הכינוי "Philadelphoi" (ביוונית: Φιλάδελφοι'"אחים, אוהבים (בלשון רבים)") על ידי הסתם נרעש היוונים. Arsinoe השנייה משותף כל כותרות של אחיה וככל הנראה הייתה השפעה די, ערים שיש המוקדש לה, פולחן משלה (כפי המנהג המצרי), ולא מופיעה מטבעות. ככל הנראה, היא תרמה רבות על מדיניות החוץ, כולל ניצחון של תלמי במלחמות ראשון הסורי במלחמת (274-271 לפנה"ס) בין מצרים לבין הסלאוקית האימפריה ב [[] התיכון] במזרח. לאחר מותה, המשיך תלמי השני כדי להפנות אותה על מסמכים רשמיים, כמו גם תמיכה מטבעות אותה כת. הוא גם הקים לסגוד לה כמו אלילה, צעד נבון, כי בדרך זו הוא הקים גם את הפולחן שלו כמו אלוהים. inscription ΑΔΕΛΦΩΝ means "of the siblings".]] Arsinoe II (Greek: , 316 BC-July 270 BC), was queen of Thrace, Asia Minor and Macedonia as wife of King Lysimachus (Greek: Λυσίμαχος), and later co-ruler of Egypt with her brother and husband Ptolemy II Philadelphus (Greek: Πτολεμαῖος Φιλάδελφος, which means "Ptolemy the sibling-loving"). She was the daughter of king Ptolemy I Soter (Greek: Πτολεμαίος Σωτήρ, which means "Ptolemy the Savior"), the founder of the Hellenistic state of Egypt, and his second wife Berenice I. Arsinoe, at the age of 15, married King Lysimachus to whom she bore three sons, Ptolemy, Lysimachus and Philip. In order to position her sons for the throne, she had Lysimachus's first son, Agathocles, poisoned on account of treason. After Lysimachus' death in battle in 281 BC, she fled to Cassandrea (Greek: Κασσάνδρεια) and married her half-brother Ptolemy Keraunos, son of Ptolemy I from his first wife, Euridice. The marriage was for political reasons as they both claimed the throne of Macedonia / Thrace (by the time of his death Lysimachus was ruler of both regions, and his power extended to south Greece and Asia Minor as well). Their relationship was never good. As Ptolemy Keraunos was becoming more powerful, she decided it was time to stop him and conspired against him with her sons. This action caused Ptolemy Keraunus to kill two of her sons, Lysimachus and Philip, while the eldest, Ptolemy, was able to escape and to flee north, to the kingdom of the Dardanians. She herself went to Alexandria, Egypt to seek protection from her brother, Ptolemy II Philadelphus. ", Hermitage]] In Egypt, she continued her intrigues and probably instigated the accusation and exile of her brother Ptolemy II's first wife, Arsinoe I of Egypt. Arsinoe II then married her brother; as a result, both were given the epithet "Philadelphoi" (Greek: Φιλάδελφοι "Sibling-loving (plural)") by the presumably scandalized Greeks. Arsinoe II shared all of her brother's titles and apparently was quite influential, having towns dedicated to her, her own cult (as was Egyptian custom), and appearing on coinage. Apparently, she contributed greatly to foreign policy, including Ptolemy's victory in the First Syrian War (274-271 BC) between Egypt and the Seleucid Empire in the Middle East. After her death, Ptolemy II continued to refer to her on official documents, as well as supporting her coinage and cult. He also established her worship as a Goddess, a clever move, because by doing this he established also his own worship as a God. See also *Arsinoitherium External links *Coin with her portrait *Encyclopædia Britannica *Arsinoe II entry in historical sourcebook by Mahlon H. Smith קטגוריה:מצרים